The 37th Regiment Of Foot
"Certavi Et Vici (I have fought and conquered)" ~Motto of the 37th Regiment Of Foot History Of The 37th, prior to arrival in Guardians Vale. Origins of Valar, Homeland of the 37th: Almost 400 years ago, the ruling mages of Mureth decided to launch an expedition to the west after one of the Scions at the time - Sir Reginald Valarius (formerly a spellsword of the Wands court) - saw visions of a lush land far off, un-ravaged by the machinations of man. The expedition consisted of several high-ranking mages, who were to act as governors of this new land, a large force of labourers, craftsmen and artistans, and two of the countries finest military regiments - the 10th Royal Marines and the 37th Regiment of Foot. Reginald, who was set to join the expedition, unfortunately died due to infection just before departing. Due to this, the high ranking mages - known later as The Dark Council, but at the time as the "Novum Orbis Terrarum Iuvenibus" (Or, in common, "New World Scions") - decided to name the land Valar, in honour of Sir Reginald Valarius and to celebrate his discovery. Things went incredibly well at first - the land was indeed lush, and several large cities were built with ease with the aid of powerful magics. But then, the dark days of Valar fast approached... The Dark Days of Valar: Then, 372 years ago, the ruling mages took absolute control. They severed connection and relations with the mainland, and started sacrificing civilians in a mad lust for power. Anyone who opposed them was executed, and the populous lived in fear... Until one day, they could take no more. A rebellion was organised by Erebos Aughath, and after much bloody and brutal fighting the rebellious forces emerged victorious and began to rebuild and recover... The Golden Age: The Golden Age of Valar came fairly soon after the dark days, as the soldiers of Valar turned into some of the worlds most talented mercenaries in all of Geth. They travelled far and wide, turning the tide of many a dire battle and bringing back immense amounts of culture and wealth with them. From this influx of culture and wealth the arts flourished, with music and cuisine being two of the foremost focuses of artists and artisans. The Civil War and time in Scykadia But as time passed, rivalries emerged and bitterness grew until it reached a breaking point 10 years prior to current evens in Guardians Vale - when the ruling king, Dante Aughath, was overthrown and forced to flee in a coup instigated by General Aldo Hikkupz of the 10th Royal Marines. The General then proceeded to eliminate any faction that stood against them with the assistance of dark magic. The 37th Regiment of Foot stayed loyal, and fought valiantly to stop the power hungry and corrupt Aldo Hikkupz. The 37th's barracks was eventually sieged by a huge force of soldiers under the Generals command. A final stand was made, but only a few managed to escape - the rest were either captured or marched outside and executed. Kaiz and Mortimus managed to escape en'route to a prison camp with the help of a sympathetic guard, and snuck their way across country to a small coastal town that helped supply the 37th during the war. From there they were put on a boat bound for Scykadia where the pair worked as Mercenaries - often together, but also alone on occasion - spreading word of the 37th and trying to make contact with anyone who managed to get out of Valar like they did. After 10 years they reunited in Guardians Vale, after Kaiz contacted Mortimus in an effort to, finally, restore the 37th to the glory of it's past and one day take back Valar from those who once took her from them! Category:Factions